banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Conjuration Bloodline
Self reliance is a misconception, the real secret to success is the ability to choose the right person for the job. Your mastery in conjuring allies at the right time with the right qualifications means the difference between success and failure. Your ties to the school of conjuration grant you a variety of powers that rely on summoning or calling forth power and materials to shape and mold to your whim. Spells Arcana When casting any spell from the school of conjuration (Summoning) that summons forth extraplanar creatures, summoned creatures appears with a number of temporary hit points equal to your class level in addition to their normal hit points. Abilities Extended Summoning (Sp) At 1st level, you may extend the duration of any conjuration (summoning) spell by a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your class level. This power may be used in conjunction with the Extend Spell metamagic feat, but the bonus duration is not included in the extended duration from the metamagic effect. At 20th level, you may make the duration of a conjuration (summoning) permanent, though only one such spell may be made permanent at a time. If you choose to make another conjuration (summoning) spell permanent, the previous spell immediately ends. Vexing Vapors (Sp) At 3rd level, you may generate a dark haze that surrounds you with a 10 foot radius as a move action. This haze provides you with concealment and moves with you, lasting for a number of rounds equal to ½ your class level, though you may dismiss it as a standard action. When subjected to a hex or spell that specifically targets you, the haze grants you a +1 enhancement bonus to any saving throws allowed, increasing by an additional +1 at 7th level and every four levels thereafter. You may generate this haze 3 + your Charisma modifier times per day. Transpositioning (Sp) At 9th level, you may touch a single ally as a swift action. You may then use an immediate action in a later round to instantly teleport to your ally’s position while he appears in your location. Once you touch your ally, this ability to transport locations lasts for a number of rounds equal to ½ your class level. When activating the swapping action, neither you nor your ally is subject to attacks of opportunity, though any other actions may provoke as normal. You must have line of sight to the chosen ally in order to trigger this power. This tradition power may be used a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier, though you may only use it with one ally at a time. If you use this power with another ally while it is still active with a previous ally, the connection to the previous ally is automatically lost. Master of Matter (Sp) At 15th level, when you cast a conjuration (creation) spell with a duration of at least 1 hour/level (such as the Minor Creation spell), the object created becomes permanent. If the duration of the object created is less than 1 hour/level, you may use this power to extend the duration by an additional number equal to your Charisma modifier. Thus if casting Major Creation to create gold, the duration would be extended an additional 20 minutes multiplied by your Charisma modifier. This only functions on inanimate objects and you may use this power to make a created object permanent a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. Private Sanctum (Sp) At 20th level, you may create a permanent extra-dimensional space as defined by the Create Demiplane spell. When you gain this power you must determine which plane this space is connected (ethereal or astral plane) and its basic conditions (air, water, or other) and environment including the appearance of the borders of the plane, the light level, etc. You may enter your private sanctum as a standard action and may take a number of people with you equal to 10 + your Charisma modifier. When you leave the sanctum you automatically return to the same location you left to enter the sanctum. You may eject others from your private sanctum as a swift action, though the person or creature being ejected is allowed a Will saving throw to resist the eviction (you may attempt to reject the same person each round as desired). Anyone within your private sanctum is immediately ejected when you leave the sanctum, deposited randomly within 30 feet of your point of entry (no saving throw is allowed). The private sanctum may be furnished with austere furniture and goods and you may bring additional items within the sanctum as desired. You may also add space to the private sanctum, applying additional create demiplane spells as desired. Additions are limited in duration unless followed with a Permanency spell as defined by the create demiplane spell. The private sanctum is not susceptible to Dispel, but more powerful magics including Limited Wish, Disjunction, Miracle, or Wish may be used to attempt to destroy it. If you are killed or destroyed, the private sanctum automatically implodes upon itself, any permanent furnishings, equipment, or treasure stored within the sanctum is randomly deposited within the plane the sanctum was attached. If your private sanctum is destroyed or lost, you may recreate it by spending 50,000 gp and spending a full week spent in the design and construction of the plane using your own magics. Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited